


Lance~

by sublimevoide



Series: KLance Modern/Family AU thingY? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Lance isn’t a jerk for once, M/M, OOC, drunk Keith!, i still can’t tag, it is literally only crack, like 10x, or so it seems, wedding reception time :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the tags are pretty explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance~

**Author's Note:**

> Google never ceases to amuse me.

“Lance~!” Keith sang as he leaned heavily on the other’s shoulder. Lance almost dropped the slice of cake he was eating while trying to catch his balance and set it on a nearby table once he had done so.

“ _Dios mío_ , Keith, how are you already drunk? We’re barely an hour into the reception!” Lance was getting a little concerned at this point.

“I uh,” Keith snorted in amusement, though Lance had no idea why, “I think...Oh! I drank a lot of that foriegn wine Coran brough from his country!” Keith seemed to go still a moment before looking up at Lance with big watery eyes.

“A-are you mad at me?” Lance truly believed his heart broke in that moment. Just looking at Keith’s face made him want to start sobbing.

“No no, Querido, not at all!” Lance pulled Keith into an embrace, cradling his husband’s head in his neck. Lance truly became concerned when Keith’s laughter rang out around him.

“Oh god, I can’t believe you fell for that!” Lance shoved Keith away while sputtering.

“You-you tricked me? Why?!”

“To see if you would ever beat my ass if I got drunk off it, of course,” Keith said that like it was obvious.

Lance popped Keith on the back of the head before giving him a quick peck and returning to his cake, mumbling in Spanish the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: At this point I think I’m the drunk one...Oh well. Any misspelling in Keith’s speech are intentional (sort of). Dios mío means “My God” and Querido means "My darling”. 
> 
> Edit: Credit to moonlightpumpkin and lourdesmarta25 for correcting my Spanish. English is my native language, and I’m sorry if I offended you with any miss-translations.


End file.
